ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Cooper Daniels
Cooper Daniels is one of Ben's allies. He was introduced for the first in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1), and later became a recurring character in Ben 10: Alien Force. Cooper is the grandson of one of Grandpa Max's Plumber friends, Cooper possesses powerful technopathic powers, making him able to control and understand any machine by interacting with it. Powers and Abilities Cooper is a technopath, which means he can mentally merge with and control electonic devices, both terrestrial and alien. He can telekenitically disassemble and reassemble any technology and telepathically communicate with machines to get information. Ben 10 Cooper first appeared in the two part episode Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1) Plumber friend of Grandpa Max's and Cooper's grandfather asked him pick Cooper up from summer camp. He later proved critical to stopping the Negative 10 saving Ben at Fort Knox, upgrading the Rust Bucket, and reactivating the Mt. Rushmore base defenses he was put under Sublimino's control and thus remained unconscious for the rest of the episode. Ben 10: Alien Force In the episode Undercover, Cooper returned having met Kevin on a prior occasion. Kevin suggested recruiting him to repair a teleportation device. When they arrived at his lab they found it ransacked and Cooper missing. Cooper left a message showing him being captured by DNAliens. When they arrived at Los Soledad they Discovered that Cooper's technopathic abilities were used to make a powerful energy source. With Cooper's help the cloaking device is destroyed and a trucker spots the chaos who alerts the police. Later Cooper is recruited in a last stand attack on Los Soledad he uses his abillities to free Darkstar, and create a weaponized robotic suit to fight the DNAliens and later lasers that turn DNAliens back to normal. After the chaos is over Cooper Joins Manny Armstrong, Pierce, Alan Albright, and Helen as pupils under Max Tennyson. During the two part episode Vengeance of Vilgax, Cooper tried to stop Vilgax with his suit and failed miserably. In the Alien Force series, he is also much fatter and more out of shape than in the original series. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie, that see that the Plumbers' Academy in Ultimate Alien, and that Cooper was in the academy, and possibly we'll see Cooper in the Plumbers' Academy. Cooper appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien book, Science Friction at a Sci-fi convention. Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks In Vilgax Attacks, Cooper was tricked into helping Albedo make a energy core for Vilgax by extracting the energy from the supply of Taedenite on Mo'rO'tesi. He directed the team to the energy core and helped Kevin and Gwen find Ben after he defeated Albedo. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Is confirmed that Cooper will appear on the new game in the series where he is mesmerized with an advanced computer program of Psyphon to fight with Ben attached to large red cables. He is the boss in Tokyo. Strangely this Cooper is lean and strong, it is unclear whether this is an effect of the Psyphon's program or a result of the time spent at the plumbers acadamy. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' / Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2) Ben 10: Alien Force *''Undercover'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' / War of the Worlds: Part 2 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' Triva * In the original series Cooper was average weight but has gained a lot of weight in the Alien Force series, and appears to not have grown at all during the five year time skip between the Negative 10 special and his Alien Force reappearance. He may simply be shorter than the other characters. * Cooper is the only Plumber's Helpers member that did not appear in ''Above and Beyond ''it was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that he was absent because his technopathic powers would have revealed the true nature of the satelite and the reason why they were brought there. * It is seen that Cooper has a big crush on Gwen. Although she is always seen with a caring attitude. Category:Males Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Secondary Characters